


The Rise of General Coco

by Project_Prometheus2020, Samjax



Series: Dimension 111495 [1]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Adaptation, Adaptational Villainy, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crash Bandicoot Can Talk, Alternate Universe - General Rule Coco, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, Brother vs sister, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Evil Coco Bandicoot, Evil Plans, F/M, Game 2: Crash Bandicoot: Cortex Strikes Back, Game 3: Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Game: Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Multiple Timelines, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Novelization, Read by the Author, Retelling, The Author Regrets Nothing, Treachery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Prometheus2020/pseuds/Project_Prometheus2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samjax/pseuds/Samjax
Summary: In Dimension 111495, a great many things are different from what you know. Some of these changes are good, while others are bad. For instance, not only can Crash talk normally, but he and Tawna are still a couple, while our lovable teenage genius Coco Bandicoot has become the cold and cruel General of what few soldiers remain of the Cortex Commandos, an evil genius superior to Cortex, N. Brio, and N. Gin, as well as one of the main villains, far out classing Cortex in every way, something even the great Uka Uka takes notice of, leaving the evil mask wondering if its time to trade in the doctor for a superior, more competent servant in the form of the young bandicoot girl...So come on by and experience an N. Sane new spin on the classic story unlike any other!
Relationships: Aku Aku & Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot & Dingodile, Coco Bandicoot & N. Gin, Coco Bandicoot & Nefarious Tropy, Coco Bandicoot & Neo Cortex, Coco Bandicoot & Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot), Coco Bandicoot & Uka Uka, Crash Bandicoot/Tawna (Crash Bandicoot 1), Neo Cortex & Uka Uka
Series: Dimension 111495 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: An Evil Plot Unfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Project Prometheus coming at ya with a Crash Bandicoot project. Now then, before we get started, I feel that I should give you all fair warning that I plan on taking several creative liberties with this fanfic, such as having Tawna take a lot of personality traits from her Crash Bandicoot 4 counterpart, in that she's way more of an action girl rather than a damsel in distress, and have her take over Coco's roll as the genius inventor/computer whiz/techie. But, then what about Coco Bandicoot herself, you ask? Well, I'm glad you asked.
> 
> You see, in this AU, while Crash Bandicoot was able to save both himself and Tawna from becoming Doctor Cortex's henchmen, Coco Bandicoot wasn't so lucky this time, and the bandicoot she used to be has been forever lost to the Cortex Vortex, leaving only the cold, cunning, ruthless, and cruel General Cocolina Cortex the First in her place. That said, Cocolina isn't exactly fond of the idea of taking orders from an incompetent and pathetic excuse for both a villain and an evil genius like Cortex, hint hint, nudge nudge. And this is something that Uka Uka very much supports, as he wants to trade in the pathetic Cortex for the far superior Cocolina, especially since she's not only a female copy of a certain miserable bandicoot in terms of physical abilities, but is far superior in the brains and competence department. That she's Crash's younger sister is an added bonus.
> 
> Also, in this AU, Crash has the ability to talk completely and fluently. Don't worry, apart from his vastly improved speech skills, he's still the lovable N. Sane idiot hero we all know and love. After all, as a wise man once said, the ability to speak does not make you intelligent.
> 
> Well, I believe that I have gone on long enough. Let's get this party started! Welcome to Dimension 111495. And yes, before anyone asks, that's my birthday.

_Prologue_

_An Evil Plot Unfolds_

Cortex Castle was on fire and crumbling away as a pair of mutated bandicoots made their way through it in search of a means of escape. It wasn't long before the pair of bandicoots found themselves in the castle's hanger bay, which had a large purple zeppelin ready to go.

One of the bandicoots, a short and stout orange furred male with a dark brown mohawk and bright blue eyes wearing only a pair of shorts with a black belt, worn brown fingerless gloves, and bright red and white sneakers, heaved a sigh. "That'll have to do," Crashworth Cortex I, better known as Crash Bandicoot, reluctantly said. "Come on, Tawna!" Crash said as he grabbed ahold of his attractive bandicoot girlfriend, Tawna Bandicoot, who was twice Crash's own height and had long blonde hair, rather seductive blue eyes, and wore a pink t-shirt, light blue denim shorts with a black belt that seemed to enhance her slender, hourglass shape, and black and white sneakers onboard the blimp.

"Uh, can you fly this thing, Tawna?" Crash asked his girlfriend as they entered the cockpit.

"Well, I've been in captivity for a few months, and spent a great deal of that time being put through hellish training course after hellish training course, dying and being resurrected by Cortex multiple times, so I haven't flown much of anything before, but I'll give it a shot," the female bandicoot replied as she took the pilot's seat.

"Excellent," Crash replied with a beaming smile as Tawna pressed a few buttons on the control panel, managing to start up the airship's engines. Slowly but surely, the blimp made its way out of the hanger and into the open skies.

But, before the blimp could completely clear Cortex Castle's airspace, an alarm went off inside the airship. A quick check of the instruments on the control panel revealed that there was something small and fast closing in on them.

"You stay here, I'll head up top and see if I can figure out what's after us," Crash instructed as he got up and made his way to the roof hatch of the blimp.

As the freezing cold wind whipped around the young bandicoot, Crash was quickly introduced with what it was that was pursuing them: flying through the air on his jetpack, was none other than the man responsible for making Crash the bandicoot he was today, Doctor Neo Cortex.

"Damn you, Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex, who had yellowish skin and a large black "N" stamped on his forehead and a bad haircut clad in a white lab coat, black pants, and black boots, said as he trained his blaster pistol on the bandicoot. "I knew I should have stuck with the wombat! But, no, I had to go and dispose of dear Willie because I thought I saw something special in you!"

"What you saw was an opportunity to make innocent creatures into monsters! I sometimes wonder how I wasn't wrapped up in a straightjacket like Ripper Roo! Even now, I'm not convinced I'm perfectly sane, even if I have the ability to speak human thanks to your experiments…" Crash said.

"Well, wonder no longer, my former General! I've come to put you and your little girlfriend down like the failures you are!" said Cortex before he fired a green globual of energy at the mutated bandicoot.

Reacting out of sheer instinct, Crash performed the Tornado Spin attack that had quickly become his trademark combat technique, deflecting the projectile directly into Cortex's jetpack, causing the flying device to begin to malfunction almost immediately, complete with alarms blaring.

Snarling in anger, Cortex fired several more blasts from his blaster, and each time, Crash either spun into or avoided the blast, which were somehow congregating into a single, larger energy globule, until, with one last bit of energy, the whole globule was launched into Cortex's jetpack, causing it to emit large fumes of black smoke and vibrate rapidly on the mad scientist's back.

Knowing what was coming, a look of terror crossed Cortex's face. "Oh dear…" Cortex said right before the jetpack exploded, sending Cortex screaming down to the ground far below.

Crash flopped down onto his back and closed his eyes, taking a moment to relax from his victory. There was little to no chance that Cortex could survive his fall, considering how many times he'd fallen to his death while training to become Cortex's general, only to be resurrected by Cortex's Reviv-o-Tron and subjected to the same experiment all over again.

But, something in Crash's gut told him that this was not the last he would see of Doctor Neo Cortex, and it would only be a matter of time before he struck back against him.

_One Year Later…_

Cortex stood proudly onboard his newly completed space station, one that just so happened to function as a massive Cortex Vortex powered by a remarkable discovery he had made after somehow surviving his fall, reminiscing on his defeat one year ago at the hands of that miserable Crash Bandicoot. But, this time, not even his failure of a creation could stop him. Not with his _new_ General. And her relationship with Crash just made everything better.

After all, there was something special about watching siblings fight each other. Especially if one of those siblings is more than willing to kill the other one.

_"The final check is complete. All systems are operational,"_ came the warped voice of Doctor Nitro Gin, or N. Gin, for short. He was a short portly man wearing a white lab coat, black pants, black leather gloves and boots, and what looked like some kind of unexploded rocket lodged firmly into the side of his skull. _"But, Doctor Cortex, in order to reach maximum power, we need not only your Master Crystal, but the other twenty-five Slave Crystals on the surface. How can you expect to retrieve them when we don't have any earthbound operatives left?"_

"Well, for one thing, Doctor N. Gin, I'm pretty sure the doctor is well aware of the situation regarding our lack of associates," said a female voice from nearby.

Cortex smiled and turned on his heel to face the source of the voice. Standing nearby was a female mutant bandicoot with short, curly blonde hair and green eyes, one of which was covered up by a purely cosmetic eyepatch, and wore a khaki-colored military dress uniform with a dark maroon dress shirt and a black tie underneath, a general's hat with a large golden "N" on the front, and black leather boots with orange at the tip and the back.

"Ah, my dear General Coco, how lovely to see you," Cortex greeted his General, who snapped to attention.

"Doctor Cortex, sir, Doctor N. Gin," greeted General Coco before she continued speaking. "If I may make a suggestion... since we don't have any allies… why not ask an enemy?"

"You're not suggesting we actually ask _Crash Bandicoot_ to help us gather the other twenty-five Crystals, are you?" Cortex asked, a surprised look crossing his face as he spoke.

"No, of course not. Crashworth may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I highly doubt he would listen to you. Otherwise he'd be here with us in his own General's uniform." Coco replied. "I'm suggesting that _I_ ask my idiot brother to help _me_ collect the Slave Crystals, and then _I_ give the Crystals to _you_."

Cortex smiled. Truly, Cocolina Cortex I was everything he had ever wanted Crashworth to become. Whether it was fate or sheer dumb luck that he found her unconscious in the ruins of Cortex Castle, having been hit on the head by some debris, Cortex was still happy things worked out regardless.

"And that, Coco, is why you're my general."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes the prologue. I know it's a little short, but it is my intention to have the second chapter be much longer, and maybe have it include two or three levels. Either way, it should be much longer. Anyways, if you like what you see here, then be sure to kudos, bookmark, and comment, and I'll see you guys next time!


	2. Chapter One: An Abrupt Summons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, welcome back to The Rise of General Coco! Although, I did have to go back and edit a few parts of it after I found out that I made a fairly large production oversight, as I had mistakenly thought that the bosses of Crash 2, save for N. Gin and Cortex himself, were in the employ of Doctor Cortex, when in truth, they were working for Doctor N. Brio. So, I had to go back and fix that little whoopsie.
> 
> But, apart from that, I don't really have much else to talk about, so let's get this party started!

_ Chapter One _

_ An Abrupt Summons _

It had been a peaceful year on the Wumpa Islands after Crash Bandicoot had bested his creator, Doctor Neo Cortex. Birds were singing, tropical flowers were blooming, and in a surprisingly impressive beach house on the shores of N. Sanity Beach, Crash Bandicoot and his girlfriend Tawna were sound asleep in their shared bed.

However, this quickly changed when the sun's rays shined through the windows of the master bedroom directly onto Crash's face, much to his discomfort. However, after a while, it proved impossible, and Crash was forced to awaken with a yawn and the sounds of his joints cracking as the bandicoot stretched.

Sitting up in his bed, Crash gave a soft smile at the beautiful sleeping form of his girlfriend before taking a look at the interior of the house they were in.

Crash and Tawna, with a little help from Aku Aku and his magic, had built this house out of scavenged materials from the ruins of Cortex Castle after the literal downfall of its master and the apparent abandonment of any inhabitants who lived there, as well as the wood from the damaged trees from that Cortex's blimp had crashed into on the way down on the islands, as well as materials from the totaled airship, in order to construct their beautiful home. Had he been on his own, Crash probably would have just made do with a small hut or a lean-to, but this place was so much better than either of those things.

But, it wasn't just his dwellings that had changed. It turned out that when Tawna had been subjected to the Evolv-o-Ray, she had not only acquired the same physical augmentations and enhancements as Crash, but her intellect had been drastically increased to the point where Crash was certain that she could give Cortex a run for his money, and had since put her genius to work, becoming quite the skilled inventor, computer genius, and scientist. She had already built a helicopter pack, jet pack, a pair of power armor mechs, a Wumpa Fruit bazooka, and several other gadgets, not counting the grapple device that she kept for herself. At the same time, as a result of being held hostage by Cortex, Tawna had also begun studying various forms of hand-to-hand combat, in case she ever found herself in another situation like that. And as she had asked Crash to help her practice, the bandicoot could say for certain that she had one hell of a kick. He'd even started studying a few combat arts, in order to give himself more of a variety of combat techniques outside of his Tornado Spin Attack. While the bandicoot had a lot left to learn, he took pride in the fact that his Norris Roundhouse was pretty good. 

Reluctantly, Crash pulled himself out of bed and made his way into the bathroom, where he began to run himself a bath. Once that water was ready, Crash hopped in and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax. His eyes half open, Crash looked out the window at the beautiful sight of the tropical Wumpa Island that he had traversed in order to save Tawna from Cortex's grip, mucking up the mad doctor's sinister plans for world domination before they could truly begin in the process. 

A small pang of guilt ran through Crash as his thoughts drifted to his dear baby sister, Coco. He had been bringing Tawna over to meet Coco and the rest of his family when Cortex showed up and kidnapped the three of them. Part of Crash wondered if his family would even recognize him or Coco after what the Evolv-o-Ray had done to them. But, that was neither here nor there at the moment.

When Crash had come to rescue both her and Tawna, he had found Coco's cell empty, and when and Tawna had returned to Cortex Castle to gather construction materials for their home on N. Sanity Beach, Coco was nowhere to be found on any of the three islands, and there was blood on some of the rubble of an old secret passageway near Coco's cell. The absence of a body or any sort of remains gave Crash hope that Coco had managed to escape the castle, but after a year of not even the slightest hint or clue that Coco was okay, Crash was beginning to worry.

All the same, though, Crash couldn't allow himself to dwell on the past. He had his future with Tawna to look forward to. A future that would hopefully be a bright and shining happily ever after.

_ N. Sanity Beach Shoreline-A Few Hours Later _

Tawna, dressed in a red bikini, and Crash, clad in his usual attire consisting of blue denim shorts, worn brown fingerless gloves, and red sneakers, were sitting in lawn chairs on the exact same beach where Crash had washed up one year ago after busting out of Cortex Castle. Tawna was doing some work on her laptop, her delicate fingers typing away on the keys, pausing only to take a drink from her umbrella coconut glass. Crash, meanwhile, was simply catching some rays, sleeping like the dead and snoring loudly.

However, the bandicoot couple's peaceful day of relaxation came to an abrupt end when Tawna's laptop suddenly went dead mid-keystroke. "Ah, dammit," cursed Tawna before she started shaking her boyfriend awake. "Crashie. Hey, Crashie, honey?"

"Huh…? What…?" groaned Crash as he started to return to the waking world.

"Hey, my laptop battery is fried. Can you go back to the house and get me a fresh one?" Tawna asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, sure," said Crash as he pulled himself off the lounge chair and began to make his way towards his home.

As Crash journeyed through the jungle that stood between him and the house, he found himself using his parkour skills to traverse the area, as well as his combat skills to fend off several of the more aggressive creatures that inhabited the island.

Just as Crash managed to get halfway to his house, a strange orange light surrounded his body, and in an instant, the young bandicoot was whisked away to parts unknown.

_ The Warp Room-First Floor _

"What the-?!" Crash said as he rematerialized. All it took was a single look around the room for the young bandicoot to realize that he wasn't on the Wumpa Islands anymore, but rather in a strange room that had six different paths to take, of which only five were open, and had puns for their names, while the sixth seemed to be deactivated and had Ripper Roo's name over it. Hovering around the room was what seemed to be some form of camera-like drone.

"Where am I…?" Crash muttered to himself before the sound of crackling static echoed throughout the chamber, catching his attention.

In the center of the room formed the holographic projection of the head of someone Crash had been hoping to see again for over a year. His dear younger sister, Coco. But, immediately, Crash could tell that something was wrong. His sister looked… scared. Crash wasn't sure what it was, but something had Coco spooked.

_ "It's nice to see you again after all this time, big brother. I'm sorry about pulling you away from Tawna so abruptly, but time is short. Bringing you here took a massive toll on my hideout's power reserves, so I'll need to keep this brief," _ said Coco, a tone of urgency in her voice.  _ "Before you is a series of warp pads that will take you to certain locations on Earth. Each of these locations has a well hidden Crystal, and at least one or two even better hidden Gems. Find the Gems if you can, but your first priority should be to find the Crystals and bring them back here. I recommend starting with the warp farthest to the left, and make your way left to right. The Crystals and Gems look like this,"  _ Coco continued as the image of a shimmering purple Crystal, a particularly large diamond, and a blue sapphire the size of Crash's hand appeared.  _ "I gotta go, but I promise you this, Crash. We will speak again, and when we do, I'll explain everything." _

And with that, Coco's projection went dead.

_ Cortex's Space Station-General Coco's Office _

"Wow… didn't think playing my brother like a harp would be quite that easy…" General Coco muttered to herself as she replaced her General's hat and eyepatch before resuming work on her personal projects, as well as investigating the recent appearance of an energy signature that matched perfectly with the Cortex database entries of the Evolv-o-Ray, meaning that someone had either rebuilt the old one or built an entirely new one from scratch. The most likely culprit of this phenomenon was the treacherous Nitrus Brio. Sure, Doctor Cortex took the credit for Evolv-o-Ray, but Brio was the real genius behind it.

And this new energy signature meant that Brio was clearly either plotting global conquest himself, or conspiring against Doctor Cortex. General Coco was not about to let either option fly.

_ "You've captured my attention, young bandicoot…" _

Coco froze in place at the sound of that voice, a chill running down her spine. She didn't recognize that deep, gravely, malevolent voice at all, but there was clearly no one else present in her office but herself. And yet… that didn't stop her from feeling as though she was being appraised by a powerful, unseen being.

_ "Mwah ha ha ha ha ha… there is a great, untapped potential power within you… power only I can help you unlock and harness. Prove yourself both worthy and loyal… and I shall allow you to serve me directly, Cocolina Cortex… prove yourself worthy… and the world shall bow to you, not that idiotic scientist… prove yourself, and Cortex's place at my side shall be yours… and I will have at last triumphed over my goody-two-shoes brother…" _

And with that, the mysterious presence was gone, leaving Coco just as confused as she was intrigued by the idea of conquering the world for herself, instead of for Doctor Cortex… an idea that seemed increasingly tempting and one that she grew increasingly fond of the more she dwelt on it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes chapter one! So, as you can see here, my idea for Dimension 111495's version of Tawna is to make her a fusion of canon Coco, her classic self, and her Crash 4 self. Also, I decided to incorporate elements, or at least my version of those elements, from Crash of The Titans/Mind Over Mutant, such as Mojo, in order to give certain fights a bit more sustenance, as there isn't much in way of story in the original Crash trilogy, at least as opposed to Crash 4. Hopefully, I can make it work. 
> 
> In any case, if you liked what you saw here, then be sure to fave, follow, and review, and join us next time as we delve into the recovery of the first Crystal, Clear Gem, and Colored Gem, as well as Coco weaving her web of lies for why Crash needs to gather the Crystals and Gems. See you then!


End file.
